


Knife Play.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 12





	Knife Play.

Sakura smiles seductively down at Sasuke and forcefully presses the sharp edge of her Kunai knife against the base of his throat. She feels his body tense and breathing pause as the metal touches his skin, and then his eyes flicker up to meet hers and darken. 

Sasuke had always loved Sakura being rough with him, but she had never introduced this type of play before. 

As he feels the cold, sharp metal press against his throat he can't help but groan. He could feel his cock twitch beneath his trousers, and he desperately wanted to sink the throbbing flesh deep into his wife.

Sakura smiles deviously down at her husband and rubs her clothes core against his hardening length, her body shuddering from the friction. 

She ached for him, but she wanted to play first. Slowly she leans down and traces her tongue lazily over the metal of the blade, allowing it to catch his skin teasingly. 

"Hmm, you've been a naughty boy, haven't you, Sasuke?"


End file.
